Flashes
by Clarixe
Summary: In a game of Truth or Dare, Cana asks the ice mage, "which part of a woman are you most attracted to?" He nonchalantly answers, "rear." Juvia feels the rush of blood to her face. -series of vignettes or flash fictions-
1. Chapter 1

###############

**FLASHES**

A series of Gruvia vignettes

###############

**##############**

**1\. Beyond**

**##############**

She wonders when her affections can get past through his wall. On the other hand, he wonders how long his barrier will last.

**##############**

**2\. Jealousy**

**##############**

Gray makes a mental note of telling Juvia never to wear that skimpy dress again. The tavern he took down along with its men costs him a lot.

**##############**

**3\. Betrayal**

**##############**

Gray already said that he doesn't like her yet what he is doing right now, wrapping his arms around him and lowering his head to smell her hair, is beyond his comprehension. Every inch of his nerve is doing the exact opposite of what came out from his mouth.

**##############**

**4\. Name**

**##############**

Every time he hears his name with the affix _–sama_, he racks his brain for a reply that would make him look cool despite his heart wanting him to just hug her.

**##############**

**5\. Fear**

**##############**

His silence makes Juvia uneasy. She would rather hear ruthless words from him than hear nothing at all. His soundlessness pierces through her heart.

**##############**

**6\. Panacea**

**##############**

Seeing him for the first time after her battle with Keith has made all the pain disappear. She feels like she is in heaven.

**##############**

**7\. Stalemate**

**##############**

The rain woman plans ahead. The ice mage moves cautiously yet in the end, the king of ice clearly has run out of ways to escape.

**##############**

**8\. Kink**

**##############**

He follows a trail of clothes, surely hers, and was surprised to see her on their bed clad in nothing. She said, "come here, Gray-sama" and he instantly obliged.

**##############**

**9\. Edge**

**##############**

The moment she sees the ice-like ring on her finger, she feels like her heart will burst any moment.

**##############**

**10\. Devotion**

**##############**

He finds himself doing one thing he has never done before – whispering names of deities, gods, and superbeings on his knees as he asks for something beyond possible. He looks at her unconscious form and holds her pale hands tightly as he wishes to alleviate her pain as he had done to her sorrowful rain.

"Gray, Juvia is a strong woman." Erza tells her friend.

**##############**

**11\. Sight**

**##############**

"Why are you borrowing something like this?" Lucy blatantly asks the ice mage as she gives her label maker machine.

"Lyon seems to be deaf," Gray sheepishly grins as he starts making sticker label with his name. "so this might work."

He suddenly sneaks behind Juvia and taps her back with his palm, making the label stick on her blue petticoat.

The rain woman did not notice the sticker; instead, she squealed in delight with the man's affection.

**##############**

**12\. Waltz**

**##############**

If someone asks Chelia to describe the first time she sees the unison raid between the Fairy Tail's ice mage and rain woman, she will definitely compare it with a dance of waltz – graceful, powerful, and romantic.

**##############**

**13\. Certainty**

**##############**

The ice mage had ignored her in the past; however, seeing her with their child made him whisper "best decision ever."

**##############**

**14\. Unseen**

**##############**

The door slowly opens and Levy peeks at Juvia's room. She asks the water mage who is sitting on her bed with dishevelled hair and creased top. Her lower body is under her blue covers.

"Lucy is asking if you want to join us for breakfast today," the solid script mage says.

"Just a minute," Juvia stutters and blushes. The solid script mage shrugs and closes the door.

Hidden under the covers, Gray appears and says, "I should be going now."

"Juvia suppose that Gray-sama should," Juvia says as the ice mage plants a kiss on her lips.

**##############**

**15\. Speechless**

**##############**

When he sees her wearing a bikini, all he does is to look for something as a distraction like the tag price.


	2. Chapter 2

###############

**FLASHES**

A series of Gruvia flash fictions or vignettes

###############

**##############**

**1\. Promise**

**##############**

Gray-sama. That is all Juvia can think of after defeating Keith. Juvia is surrounded by water and little by little her powers are returning. She can sense everything through water – his pain and agony.

_Take care of Gray._

These words echo inside her head. She pulls her remaining energy from her core to wake herself up. She opens her eyes and sits straight. She sees Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel around her. She feels that it's her adrenaline rush pumping.

She immediately asks, "Is Gray-sama here?"

**##############**

**2\. Infatuation**

**##############**

"Thank you for helping me, mother!"

In an earshot distance, Gray, who is comfortably sitting on a couch while reading Magnolia's newsletter, hears enthusiastic giggles. He glances at the child with dark long wavy hair running from the kitchen to the door leading outside the house.

"Haru will definitely like these!" The child, closing the door, shouts and leaves.

"Gray-sama," Juvia calls as she goes out of the kitchen and approaches the ice mage.

Without removing his eyes on the newsletter, Gray turns his head slightly to face his wife.

"Juvia worries too much aboutyour daughter," Juvia sighs as she sits next to Gray. She rests her head on his shoulder. "She gives him things. She follows him around. She talks a lot about him."

"Reminds me of someone," Gray murmurs as he looks at the rain woman.

"She pays too much attention to Natsu and Lucy's son," Juvia whines, not hearing what her husband has said.

"She is indeed your daughter as well," Gray chuckles. Juvia blushes.

**##############**

**3\. Asset**

**##############**

In a game of _Truth or Dare, _Cana asks the ice mage, "which part of a woman are you most attracted to?"

"Rear," he nonchalantly answers. Juvia feels the rush of blood to her face.

**##############**

**4\. Similar**

**##############**

"Gray-sama, eat this!" Juvia offers her freshly baked snowflake-shaped cookies to the ice mage who is sitting alone on one of the guild tables. Asuka who is seated on a nearby table notices how Gray dismisses the water mage's affection.

Asuka-chan enthusiastically approaches Gray and Juvia. She says with a smiling face, "Papa would always say that Mama is a bad cook but he still eats Mama's cooking because he loves her. Eat those as well."

"What the," Gray, stunned with the little girl, obeys the child's wish and eats the water mage's cookies with a tint of red on his cheeks. Juvia hugs Asuka-chan for the encouragement.

**##############**

**5\. Conundrum**

**##############**

Wendy has always wondered about the rapport between her guildmates yet the pair that always make her feel puzzled most is _Juvia and Gray_. So one time, she musters the courage to ask Mirajane.

"I am curious, Mira-san," The sky dragon slayer watches the water mage professes her affection to the water mage before the latter tells her to back off.

"About?" Mirajane chuckles as she follows the gaze of the sky dragon slayer.

"Gray-san should confess to Juvia-san what he really feels," Wendy smiles, "because it's a little obvious that he has a schoolboy crush on her."

The blunette dragon slayer has left the guild with a puzzling look on her face when Mirajane sighs while looking at the two, "sometimes, a child can see right through to an act, Gray."

**##############**

**6\. Sanity**

**##############**

"To love Gray-sama," Juvia mutters as she clutches the white sheet covering her naked body. Her eyes are fixed on the ceiling of the room. "Juvia must be crazy."

"Being with you makes me crazy," Gray who is lying next to her and sharing the white sheet with the water mage.

**##############**

**7\. Blessing**

**##############**

Holding his son for the last time, Silver contemplates that Gray is in good hands. He has become a good mage. He has a lot of good friends. He has that _woman_.

Silver sees a glimpse of her and her wavy blue hair. _A beautiful water mage. _He has asked if she were Gray's woman yet she answers _no _in a jittery way.

She reminds him of Mika. He laughs hard. Indeed, he is his son.

As he feels his disintegration, he finally whispers. His words are inaudible to his son. _Take care of her, Gray._

**##############**

**8\. Emptiness**

**##############**

Every time Gray leaves the guild for a quest and spends the night without the water mage beside him, he cannot help but imagine when, where and how Juvia will touch him.

**##############**

**9\. Forced**

**##############**

"Gray-sama," Juvia cheerfully greets the ice mage. The ice mage, on the other hand makes a simple _tch _sound as an acknowledgment. This makes the water mage teary-eyed.

"Are you about to cry?" Asuka, who is nearby, asks with her head slightly bent. Juvia sniffles.

"You should kiss her," Asuka immediately takes Gray's free hand and drags him towards the teary-eyed water mage. "When Asuka-chan feels sad, my mother and father kiss me. When mother feels sad, father kisses her as well."

Gray looks blankly at the child.

"Kiss her," the child insists with a slight frown and pout. Her hands are crossed. "Kiss."

Gray feels the redness on his face. He mutters, "this will be a very long day."

**##############**

**10\. Fiction**

**##############**

She knows that sometimes she plays between the reality and fantasy that sometimes the latter feels too much like the former. She watches his slow breathing as he sleeps soundly. His face only a breath away from hers. She touches his cheek just to make sure that everything is real.

She is surprised when Gray lifts his hand and places it on her hand. Without opening his eyes, he murmurs sleepily, "I'm here, Juvia."


	3. Chapter 3

###############

**FLASHES**

A series of random Gruvia flash fictions or vignettes (not related with each other and not in particular order, lol)

###############

##############

**1\. Confidence**

##############

Gray approached Lyon who was making ruckus about the compatibility of his and Juvia's magic to a crowd of GMG fans. The jet black-haired ice maker chimed in, "wait, as far as I'm concerned, she has never done a unison raid with you, not even once."

Not that he is counting, but he already had three with her.

##############

**2\. Excess**

##############

When being asked to describe my family, I often think of mine as a family of excess. My mother, a water mage, has an abundance of public display of affection while my father, an ice mage, has an abundance of public display of nudity. I, on the other hand, have an abundance of love from both of them.

##############

**3\. Rejection**

##############

The one time he finally mans up and confesses his feelings for her, she answers, "Gray-sama should work hard for Juvia's heart."

Cana tipsily beams at the rain woman while the latter looks at the drunkard woman with a mischievous smile on her face. Right there and there, Gray wants to smack the card mage's face on the table.

##############

**4\. Forward**

##############

"Juvia is sorry," the water mage murmured with guilt when she met the ice demon slayer.

"What are you talking about?" Gray frowned.

"Gray-sama's father," Juvia whispered, teary-eyed. Her eyes were fixed on the ground as she was unable to look at her _nakama_.

He placed his hand on her head and said with a warm smile, "all we do is keep looking forward."

##############

**5\. Strike**

##############

An old man requested some mages for a job and the representatives of Fairy Tail managed to finish the job earlier. He watched them near one of his billiards table.

The ice mage puts his body behind the water mage's and leads her hands with his. Once she has been able to grasp the proper position, he moves away and proudly looks at his _nakama. _The blunette hits the first billiard ball with one strike.

The ice mage proudly says, "and that's how you hit the ball with the stick."

Juvia smiles triumphantly. The chemistry of the two makes the old man happy that he decided to give them a billiards set as a bonus – for finishing the job earlier and for their undeniable chemistry.

##############

**6\. Trail**

##############

Trail of clothes are not really unusual in our house. One set of clothes, usually my father's, means the usual, as stripping is his habit. Two sets of clothes, on the other hand, mean I have to stay at Aunt Lucy's house next door for a little while.

##############

**7\. Clean**

##############

Whenever she gets back from a quest, Gray makes sure that he will scrub out everything – all the bad memories, all the wounds, all the pain – off her.

##############

**8\. (Sub)conscious**

##############

Gray asked Frosch, "what are you doing here?"

The Exceed in a frog suit answered happily, "shopping."

"And all by yourself? That's impressive." Juvia replied with a smile on her face.

Gray suddenly felt something warm inside him as he and Juvia talk to the lost Exceed, Frosch. Somehow, an image of him having a family with the rain woman entered his mind. He subconsciously stripped his clothes while dismissing the thought.

##############

**9\. Emancipation**

##############

Lucy wondered loudly, "Gray, why are you wearing a shirt with a butterfly print? Isn't butterfly more of Juvia's-"

Making sure that the rain woman was not in an earshot distance, the ice maker interrupted the blonde by putting his hand on her mouth and looked around.

"What is wrong with you?" Lucy's voice was muffled.

"Stop analyzing my behaviour." Gray barked.

"I'm not analyzing your-"

And like a dove that came out of nowhere, Juvia appeared, writhing in anger. Noticing Gray's hand on Lucy, the water mage raged, "love rival."

##############

**10\. Neither**

##############

My mother told me that one time long ago, she and my father fought each other to death. Then, she told me that after that, they have always been fighting with each other.

"And when's the last time you two fought, mom?" I asked while reading an ancient book given to me by Aunt Levy.

"The time when you have to be trained as a mage," my father answered. "Whether it's ice or water."

I laughed at how pointless their last fight is as I closed my book. I said, "time to train with Aunt Levy."


End file.
